


Dear Somebody

by Whatadream24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, F/M, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Physical Abuse, Piper Stone (POV), first time love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Stone is a 18 year old girl trying to make her way through high school and life. Struggles are encountered on the way but there is one thing that keeps her from breaking down; her journal. Piper faces a lot of abuse and neglect from her alcoholic father and she hopes that one day she will make it on her own and leave the hands of her abuser</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> So I had to delete this story because all of my chapters were rearranged and I reread it and it was no longer in order, so hopefully this update will be much better!

Wednesday, February 11, 2015

3:13 pm

Dear friend, 

 

My name is Piper Stone and I am 18 years old. I live in Amity, Oregon, it's a very small town full of antique shops and bars on main street. I never had a journal before and I am a little bit nervous writing my whole life story on paper but my school counselor Ms. Bailey said it will help me get over being shy and be more open. This is my first time writing in it and I hope I don't get too sloppy with my writing. I suppose I can start off by talking about school. Amity High is the name of the school, home of the Warriors. Personally, I think that warriors is too extreme for us, our football team is just bad. I am not a football person by any means but I think that I can do a better job at catching the ball than most of them.. I bet the name Warriors was for the football teams way back when, when football was serious and everyone knew how to play, that's just how I see it. 

I am already halfway through my senior year. I managed to make a few friends over the years but not a whole lot. My best friend Sarah Pine is probably the nicest person I know. We have been friends since 8th grade and our friendship has grown even stronger after I told her about my father.

My father is a good man, he really is, but he's just an awful drunk. Everything can easily get on his nerves, especially someone as awkward and cowardly as me. Sorry about changing the subject, I will get back to him soon. Sarah is the closest to me out of my friends and then there is Bud. He doesn't have a name or at least that's what he tells everyone. We call him Bud because that's what he usually goes by and the only name he likes. He has golden blond hair just like Sarah, his is short and very wispy. Sarah's is thin but it's long and always soft. Bud has brown eyes and Sarah has blue. My eyes are brown also and goes perfectly with my hair. I feel like I am getting off topic again, whoops. 

Today was just like any other day at school. In Algebra I got called a 'nerd' for answering a question, in Gym class I had a basketball thrown at my knee and in English class, half of the students giggled at me for reading a short passage from one of my stories. I don't understand why they all treat me like I am nothing. The students pick on me while the teachers pity me. I don't enjoy either one. Bud gets picked on sometimes because he's kind of an outcast. I really don't know if I should be writing this but I guess that's what a journal is for. Bud has been abused by his grandfather since he was 10. That's when his father passed away from some type of cancer. It was hard for the both of them.

He told me he hates his grandfather and hopes that one day he falls down the stairs or has a heart attack while behind the wheel. In my opinion that's a very awful thing to even think, let alone say to his face but I'm not him but I do understand the way he feels, I have the same issue with my own father. I just wish those kids that pester me can feel the sadness and pain that I go through every day and night. Now I'll give a little info on Sarah, if I can stop rambling for a minute. I would say she has a good life, not great but really good. She lives with her mother Lydia and her aunt Maria and I say they have a good life because her mother works at one of the antique malls in town and her aunt sews, which means they make a good amount of money off that. I never would have expected for them to make any kind of money with jobs like those but anything can make you money I guess.

They are also a very religious family. They go to church every sunday and read from the bible every night. That's all Sarah has really told me. Maybe Ms. Bailey wouldn't mind if I talk about her. I can say that she's the best! I know a counselor is supposed to treat everyone with respect and kindness but it feels like she cares more for me than any other student, or maybe that's just how she acts around everyone. I don't know, but I feel super close to her, closer to her than I am with my own father. It surprised me when she told me she's not married. Ms. Bailey is a very pretty woman for being middle aged. Her true hair color used to be black but now she dyes it a very deep red. She keeps her cropped hair in very tiny curls almost like a perm but not so poofy and her freckles remind me of mine, scattered all over the place. She told me one time that she has confidence issues and it shocked me. I couldn't stop thinking about it the rest of the day. Ms. Bailey never really told me why but after hearing her say that, I didn't feel so alone. I feel like I have already talked about what really mattered today or at least for now ;) I think I will come back later and write some more. Ms. Bailey was right about this, I feel more comfortable now that I let some of my worries out, never knew a journal could make me feel so...happy! 

 

Talk later, bye! 

Piper <3


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday February 12, 2015

6:25 am

Dear Friend,

 

Hi, it's me, Piper again. I thought it would calm my nerves if I write a little more before getting ready for school. The weather outside is very lovely and that always gets me in a good mood. Well, to start off, my father George came home last night around 10 o'clock with a brand new woman on his arm. They were both a bit drunk but seeing my father drunk just doesn't surprise me anymore. The first time he started to drink heavily was when my mother left him for another man. That secret came out a few days after my 13th birthday. I guess I understand why she left, my father has been in deep depression for so many years, even before marriage and the feelings between them just couldn't take any more pressure. My mother left with a smile and kissed me before she walked out the door. I remember the promise she made me, she told me she would come see me for one weekend every month and ever since, she's kept her word.

 

It's a really good thing you don't have eyes because I look like such a mess this morning :) Crazy bed head, a zit here and there and to top it off I am wearing faded baggy clothes. 

My bed isn't even made yet, last night was another add on to my exhaustion. I know Ms. Bailey suggested that I write a few personal things down but I feel kind of scared yet. I'm not one for detail and a life like mine doesn't need detail. My hand is even shaking as I write. My father is a hard person to talk about but I guess trying isn't a bad thing. He's very well known for being a drunk. He's a regular in every bar down town and it doesn't help on my part because the kids and teachers at school know, well at least some of them. I think that's how Ms. Bailey found me, she must have heard the awful stories of my life too. After each time he hurts me, I send myself to bed and try my hardest to hold back tears. Hours later, he comes upstairs and sneaks into my room to tell me his many overly repeated apologies. 

I love him so I accept them and when he pulls me in for a hug, I can always smell the stench of alcohol. It's so awful.

 

Sometimes he cries when he holds me and sometimes if I pull away from him too soon, he hurts me again and storms out of my room. I should be used to it all by now but I'm not. There are a few times when he doesn't put his hands on me and those are the days when he leaves and doesn't return for days. I'm old enough now to be on my own but he's been skipping out on me growing up, he's been pulling this stunt ever since I was 13. I want to be able to love him without fearing for my own life. 

I guess it's time for me to wrap it up for now, have to get in the shower and get a bite to eat before the bus arrives. The school is serving sub sandwiches for lunch today so I can't skip out on that! I'll write you later, so until then, see ya! :)

 

Piper <3


	3. Chapter 3

3:43 pm

Dear Friend, 

 

Today, school was just another usual day for me. Kids laughed at me as well as made fun of me for being too quiet. During gym class, I asked if I could use the restroom and I left. I didn't use the locker room toilets only because they don't have doors for any privacy so I went into the hall and used the much more cleaner, and totally private girl's bathroom. On my way out, I saw James Kelley drinking at the water fountain across from me. James Kelley is a junior and #6 on the football team. He's like everyone else; he thinks he's better, smarter and cuter than anyone lower than him, especially people like me.

There are times when he bumps into me in the halls and teases me or messes with my hair. I don't like him and I don't even know why I know what number he is on the football team. I go to the games sometimes with Sarah if my dad's not home but that's about the only time I do. Today during lunch , Sarah and I overheard a girl at the opposite table of us announce to her friends that Brandy broke up with James.

Who is this Brandy anyway? James is with a new girl every week and if that's the kind of guy that girls like these days then I guess I am going to be single for a long time. He didn't say or do anything to me today which was surprising but I felt pretty relieved. He smiled at me though and it made me feel very strange. Can't he just keep his smiles to himself or give them to someone who really cares? I guess I can't lie and say he's ugly because he's not. James is pretty charming but that's his game; that's how he reels in all of those stupid girls. He lures them in with sweet words and adorable smiles. 

His charm doesn't effect me and I am glad. James's curly brown hair and green eyes can't hurt me like all those brainless cheerleaders. Sarah isn't even affected by James and I am happy for that, she's one of my best friends and I just can't afford to lose her. 

After Algebra, that's my last period, in the busy hallways, I bumped into James. I remember holding my breath for so long, trying not to look his way and keep my head down but for some strange reason, I looked up at him and see him smiling, hand reaching out to play with my hair again. That's when Bud came up from behind him and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. I have known Bud before I even knew Sarah. We have been friends since the end of elementary school. There are still a few things I don't know about him but I understand if he wants to keep some things to himself. There are a few things he doesn't know about me yet and it doesn't seem to bother either of us.

That little jab created a fight between them and I tried to break it up but I was knocked on my butt by a random shove. There were a lot of kids surrounding us and cheering but I got back up and did my best to help Bud. That's when Mr. Carson the Algebra teacher came out along with Mr. Jamison, the gym teacher. I didn't go through the physical pain that Bud did but I did feel mentally abused by the students and everything else in between. 

The end of the day was the worst. Sarah's mother offered me a ride home but I declined with a smile. My dad picked me up instead and I knew never to leave without his permission. He showed up in his beat up piece of crap '65 ford truck as usual and he looked like a mess, as usual. Almost everyone was long gone and probably home by the time my dad showed up. He asked me how my day was, I told him and it was short, just how he likes it and he told me that mom is having issues with her heart. I know she's too young still to be having those kinds of problems but I believe what he said and he talks about it, short and sweet on the way home which is just a couple miles from the school.

The sun had been shining throughout the entire morning and part of the afternoon but by the time I got home, the sky was an overcast of grey clouds and thunder rumbling in the distance. Right when we got home, that's when my dad started to drink again. He has a routine that he follows every single day. He gets home from work in the middle of the day, grabs a bottle of alcohol, drinks half of it, watches TV, eats, takes a shower, drinks the remainder of the alcohol in that bottle, goes out for dinner, without me and comes back whenever drunk. 

My life is kind of a mess. He only hit me once today and that was because I called his new girlfriend a skank. I'm not going to lie, not even around him. I talked with Ms. Bailey again today right after lunch. We played Candyland and it was fun. I told her a few stories she hasn't heard about my father, they weren't really good ones, some about my mother, which were very happy ones and then about Bud and Sarah. 

She does get me to talk about myself sometimes and how I am feeling that day. I'm shy but I usually tell her. Towards the end of our session, Ms. Bailey would tell me a few things about herself that I never knew. She is like one of my friends and I feel better whenever we talk. Well, thanks a lot for listening to me again, I think I'll come back and tell you more but if I don't, don't worry, I'll still be here! 

 

Bye!

Piper <3


	4. Chapter 4

7:46 pm

Dear Friend, 

 

I didn't promise I'll be back, but here I am, and well, tonight my dad is gone so I decided to call Sarah over and hang out just until he gets home or if he even decides to come home tonight. For fun, Sarah picks a movie from my stash underneath my bed and puts in the most frightening one I have. Insidious is the name of it and I myself am not scared of it but it is a pretty well-put together film. Sarah on the other hand gets scared of almost anything and it's real funny sometimes. 

We sit on my bed which is set right beside my door and Sarah pushes it closed. I chuckle to myself and I catch her staring over at my journal; she knows now and asks me if she can read some of it. Sarah should know how personal a journal is, she has one, a diary but I let her read some of it anyway.

I'm back! Finally the movie begins and I know I should put my journal away. I get a nudge in the side from her elbow and I look at her. She points over towards the little television sitting near my window on my desk and I smile. Okay, I suppose it would be the right thing to do. I will be back in the morning to tell you everything, but until then, bye!!

 

Piper


	5. Chapter 5

Friday February 13, 2015

 

7:34 AM

 

Dear Friend, 

 

Hi, last night I told you I would tell you everything Sarah and I did so here we go. We watched a few horror movies, one after the other, I went downstairs and made a big bowl of popcorn, Sarah helped me bake some brownies, her mother's recipe and we went back into my bedroom to talk about school and boys, which wasn't really my cup of tea but I participated. I think the only thing we didn't do was paint our fingernails or toenails but I am not into that whole thing either so it didn't bother me.

When the final movie of Sarah's picking ended in credits rolling down the tv screen, I shut the tv off and ignored the dvd player for a while. I gave her my attention and we both picked at the buttery kernels at the bottom of the glass bowl.

The moment she told me she had a crush on Bud I immediately went red. I was kind of surprised in a lot of ways for many reasons. Bud isn't really Mr. Perfect, far from it and Sarah is everything I want to be, so it was strange to hear her say that to me. I kept her words with me and smiled. She was a little embarrassed but I told her I would never tell anyone else. 

After we shared a little hug, that's when the front door came flying open, hitting the wall. I shook my head and felt my hands shake, Sarah already knows about my father and his drinking problem. She wanted to stay with me and make sure he doesn't hurt me but I couldn't let her, Sarah would've ended up with the bruises and cuts that I have now.

I'm still wearing the same sweatpants I had on last night. They are nothing special just a pair of large black flannel sweats and to go along with it, I have on an old Rolling Stones t-shirt that has a few holes here and there. I feel like crap, my stomach is turning violently and I don't look too good either. Around ten o'clock was when my father came upstairs. I made Sarah hide under the bed and felt so awful for making her do so but it was the only way I could have saved her from the abuse. 

Sometimes I feel like I deserve every little beating he gives me but there are also times when I don't think what he's doing is right or fair; anyone sane can see that but he's my father and I love him. He was never this way when I was a toddler, the day he changed was the day I turned thirteen. The abuse didn't start until I was almost fifteen. 

My mother had already packed her things up but she never did stand for him hitting me like he does. I remember at fifteen, my father came home from another long day at the farm and he was drunk, flat out drunk. My mother was still at home, telling me how much she loves me and we spent a few more minutes together until George broke us up with his obnoxious shouting. My mother didn't take any of his crap and I am glad she didn't. 

He never laid a violent hand on her, but the one time he grabbed her was to keep her from walking out the front door. They used to be so close but ever since his drinking became more than two beers that's when he changed. That same day he slapped me hard across the face for standing up for my mother and I fell to the ground, trying to stop my tears. It hurt and I can still feel the rough back side of his hand today. That's when my mother called the police and that's the day my father was sent to jail for the night. She stayed with me through the night and half of the next day. No matter how much pain I was still in, I had the best time with her, cooking grilled cheese sandwiches and making hand-squeezed lemonade.

 

I have her number in my phone and can call her whenever I want. Well I guess this is where I stop for now. Almost time for school. It's a sunny day this morning so I pray that the day will go by smoothly and it's a friday so...

I'll talk to you later, bye!

Piper!


	6. Chapter 6

Friday February 13, 2015

 

3:27 PM

 

Dear Friend,

 

Hi, its just me again. I got a ride home from Sarah today; my father didn't show up but I didn't mind, I'd rather have her take me to and from school everyday. School though wasn't as bad today as it usually is. During algebra, a couple of the stuck up cheerleaders commented on my hair and the clothes I was wearing. It was strange and I was a bit timid by their unusual actions but I just rolled with it. One of those girls was Brandy, the one who had been dating James for a while and supposedly broke up with him. 

I have to admit she is a pretty girl, red curly hair, blue eyes but I still don't like her personality or attitude towards others. Brandy and her friends followed me out of algebra class and to my locker. 

I was a little worried about what they were doing and how they were acting around me. I brushed off the strange feelings I got and gave them smiles. What surprised me the most during the day was in the cafeteria in the lunch line. I was standing in line with Bud and Sarah and she comes up to me and asks me a ton of questions. 

Her girls were sitting at their usual table, watching us from afar. I was a little bit leery of her and Sarah gave me a gentle nudge but I ignored it. Questions Brandy gave me were "Do you want to sit with us?", "My dad is going to be out of town, want to come over to my house?" and "You are so pretty, why do you hang out with them?". That was the question I didn't enjoy hearing and neither did Sarah, Bud on the other hand didn't care. 

I did tell Brandy though that I would sometime just not today. After lunch, James Kelley was waiting by my locker when I got there. I swallowed hard and got so anxious. I got to admit, James is a pretty cute guy, brown hair and brown eyes but like I said about Brandy, I don't like his attitude or his nasty personality. I didn't really talk to him but he did a lot of the talking. 

He asked me the same thing Brandy had earlier in the day. It was about some party but I declined him and left for gym class. Today was the weirdest day ever but I let it roll off the minute I got home, Sarah and I hang for a few hours before the tell tale sign of the door opening sounded.

I told her about Brandy and James. She didn't like what I had to say because she thinks that they are just trying to use me. I had that same feeling but I don't care about that anymore as long as they don't keep pursuing me like they did today. 

It's a very nice day today, the sun is shining and the warmth from outside comes in through my window, offering so much heat. I love it when the sun shines that bright. It reminds me of summer. Just a few more months until summer actually hits, hopefully by then, my mother and I get to go on our little vacation without my father getting in the way again.

Well, I suppose I will end it here, just not much to talk about, at least not a whole lot I want to admit...yet. I will be back later, hope you are still here when I do, haha, just kidding! See ya later!

Piper!


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday February 14, 2015

 

9:40 AM

 

Dear Friend,

It's Piper again. I didn't write last night and I'm sorry. My dad was going on and on about how I don't do anything and that I just sit up in my room, trying to avoid him at all costs. Why wouldn't I try to avoid someone who hits me, I would be a little silly not to but I love him, I still love him like I used to or at least try to.

I now realize that I don't really talk about Ms. Bailey that much anymore. She still excuses me from class but nothing new or surprising has come up yet that I need to talk about. Today, Sarah and I are heading to Salem Center mall which is just a sixteen minute drive from here to hang out for a little bit while my dad works at the farm. I got a phone call from Sarah at around 8:30 telling me to be ready before ten. I suppose now would be the time to get myself ready and shower. 

I'm very sorry for cutting my writing so short but I will be back and hopefully I will have more to talk about!

Well, see you soon!   
Piper


	8. Chapter 8

2:35 PM

 

Dear Friend,

 

Hi, I didn't think I would be back so soon, but I suppose four hours is long for some people, not me. Sarah and I had a fun time at the mall, well it was fun until Brandy and her friends came strolling along. They really didn't say anything to Sarah and she was pretty much pushed aside when the girls pulled me into their little circle. I didn't like that at all and I felt so bad for Sarah. She ended up sitting at our table in the food court alone while I remained trapped in Brandy's group.

Brandy told me they were done shopping and wanted to hang out. Okay, why in the world does she want to hang out with someone like me? She's already asked me more than once and I keep telling her no. When I declined Brandy this afternoon, she didn't look too happy, truthfully, she looked very hurt. 

So we sat at a big table in the food court and Brandy went on and on about James Kelley and how much she misses him, yada, yada. Some of her girls joined in the conversation, comforting Brandy but saying how much of an @sshole James really is. (I do not like to curse by the way). I listened to them all give their two sense and afterwards, Brandy ended up in tears. 

I remember looking over my shoulder at Sarah a couple tables down. She was just sitting there, picking at her leftover chinese. Gosh, I felt so awful and I still do. Sarah didn't blame me though, she knows I was dragged into their craziness. I guess I'm just not mean enough to pull away like most people. When I was able to leave Brandy's little clique, I go back to Sarah and I tell her most of what Brandy has told me because I can't and I won't keep things like that from my best friend. After we finish our lunch, Sarah starts talking about Bud. I was a bit confused at first but then I remembered that she told me she liked him a while back. 

 

Her demeanor was a little bit strange and she wasn't happy. It's like she had been drained completely. She told me Bud had gotten into a car accident this morning and he's in the hospital. Her mother called her while I was talking to Brandy. 

 

When she told me that I didn't know what to think and I am still a bit confused and hurt. He's my other close friend and for some odd reason I feel like I'm the one at fault. I guess after everything that's happened hours before arriving home, Sarah and I did buy ourselves a few things, so it wasn't all bad. She drove me home and headed back to Salem where Bud is residing, it's the closest hospital. I told her I would come see him soon but I had to get back home before George starts to worry again. 

Now here I am, writing about everything, sitting on my bed. My father is home but he's passed out downstairs on the sofa. I am very surprised he hasn't gotten fired yet, he does drink on the job but I guess if he hasn't gotten the boot, he probably never will. I used to have a job at the antique mall downtown but because of my father's stupidity, I ended up getting fired. I really loved that job, seeing so many nice people, greeting them every morning was my favorite and I really love antiques but he had to ruin that too.

Now most of my time all I do is write and go to school. I hang out with Sarah sometimes but that's a rare thing now. My father traps me, I think he does because he's alone and he is but that doesn't mean I don't care. He has to try to help himself before I can do anything. Anyway, tomorrow my mother is coming over. We are going to have a girls only weekend. I invited Sarah but she told me she's way too nervous to leave town while Bud is in the hospital and I completely understand.

 

I think I can write forever, it helps so much. It's like I'm talking to a secret friend but I'm writing instead, haha, I'm silly sorry. Well, I suppose I should do a few things around the house before my father wakes from his drunken stupor. I will make sure to be back here and talk about some more things...hah, see you soon!

 

Piper!


	9. Chapter 9

5:45 PM

 

Dear Friend,

 

Hey, it's Piper again! I just finished eating a plate full of spaghetti along with two large slices of garlic bread. I have to say that spaghetti is one of my favorite meals and I do love garlic bread too! Anyway, enough of my rambling, my mother had finally come over but for her and my father, the surprise encounter didn't turn out too friendly. I stayed downstairs for a while until their arguing stopped which didn't last that long and now here I am, writing again, packing a bag for our girls only weekend. Gosh, it's been a while since I have last seen my beautiful mother and she looks really good. My father told me about her heart issues but I try not to think about it that much, it only worries me when I do. 

 

I feel a little bit better now that I am leaving because my father is awake and still extremely drunk. I'd rather not be in the same house with him right now. So I am going to apologize again for stopping so very short but I am walking out the front door as I write this, hopefully my writing doesn't get too sloppy. I will be back in a couple hours to tell you some more craziness, until then bye!

 

Piper!


	10. Chapter 10

7:23 PM

 

Dear Friend,

 

Hi, I'm finally here with my mother at her apartment. She doesn't have her own house yet but she's getting there. She works at a beauty salon in Salem Oregon which pays her well and I am glad that she doesn't live that far away from me so we can easily see each other without having to waste a ton of gas. My mother did tell me about her heart issues but she said it's nothing I should worry about. Her doctor told her it is all because of stress but my father was the only one who really stressed her out when we were a not so perfect family. I love my mother with all my heart and would never intentionally try to aggravate her. 

Anyway, enough of that negative stuff, I love her new apartment. It's small but very roomy only because she doesn't have a lot of furniture and what's so good about it is that it is not in the bad part of town and it is just a few blocks away from the beauty salon. I'm just so happy for her and she seems to be enjoying her time here. 

 

Her neighbors are pretty nice, well, as far as I know. They smiled when we walked inside so I guess that's a good sign. During our short car ride, my mother saw the bruise on my arm. I should've put on a jacket or something, seeing that there is still a little bit of snow on the ground. I don't usually enjoy talking about what my father does to me but she's my mother and it's a good thing that she wants to know. I told her he grabbed my arm really tightly and pushed me and that's the truth but there are other bruises. She just doesn't know about those yet. 

 

My mother is my life, she's beautiful, full of life and such a genuinely good person. I get my brunette hair and my eyes from her and my pale skin and freckles come straight from my father. I am truly lucky to get my looks from my mother because she is always the talk of the town whenever we are together and I am surprised that she doesn't have a new boyfriend yet. She's only 43 years old and there are plenty of great guys out there for her. I'm eighteen and never had a boyfriend, well there was this one red haired kid from grade school who had the biggest crush on me but he was a bit strange. I never talked to him all I would do was wave if we bumped into each other in the hallway that was about it.

 

Jeff was his name and he was cute at the time but I haven't seen him since then, so I have no clue what he looks like now. I did tell my mom about school and also about the preppy girls that try to get me into their little clique. She told me though that I am better than any one of those girls and the reason I don't have a boyfriend yet is because none of them are good enough for me. Most high school guys are dumb and nasty with only one thing on their mind. 

 

My mother told me some of her personal stories from her days in high school and I believe those silly rumors of most boys. My friend Bud isn't like that though, he's the most sweetest guy I have ever met and he's not really into anybody, he's just a one man band. Well I suppose this is where I stop for tonight, my mother and I are going out to see a movie at the theater down town. I'm excited and can't wait to tell you about it. I will write you later...bye!!

 

Piper!


	11. Chapter 11

9:35 PM

 

Dear Friend,

 

Here I am, I said I would be back didn't I? (haha) anyway, the movie my mom and I went to see was absolutely amazing, well that is if you like really crude and dumb comedies. Dumb and Dumber Too was the title and I have already seen the others but this one was really funny, a little bit different from the last two only because Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels have aged a tad but not too bad. My mom laughed a lot and some of the other movie goers shushed her a couple times but it didn't stop her from having a good laugh, even at the not so funny parts. When we left and headed for the car it was already pitch black outside and slightly breezy. The second I pulled open the car door I was stopped by someone I didn't expect to see; James Kelley. My mom said hi to the unfamiliar face and hopped into the car. I got to shamefully admit that James looked great tonight. He was dressed up like he was on some kind of romantic date but there was no one by his side.

 

We stared awkwardly at each other before he finally broke the silence. "So, did you enjoy the movie?" Kelley asked me and all I could do was nod my head and bite the inside of my cheek. 

How didn't I see him come in? He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was as nervous as I was. "Dumb and Dumber is one of my favorite movies, so, I am having a party at my house next weekend, it would be awesome if you came," he told me and flashed me a half smile before I had the chance to answer. 

 

I just knew my mom was watching or at least listening on our conversation. I didn't know what to say, I grabbed onto the zipper of my jacket and began to play with it. God was I awkward. James laughed and it knocked me out of my trance. "Well I got to get going Piper so here is my address," the cute jock handed me an already put together invitation and I took it with a shaking hand; really Piper? "Keep me in mind, I would love to see you there," those were the last few words he had said to me before he walked away.

Wow, I am still in shock from that surprising encounter earlier. When mom and I returned to her apartment we talked a bit about James and we both had a little glass of wine (she lets me drink sometimes, but only wine) and I raced upstairs to get my journal and that is how I am talking to you right now :P funny story huh? Well I suppose this is where I turn in for the night, sorry that it's super short again, I will be here in the morning to say hi! Have a good night, bye bye!

 

Piper!


End file.
